


城灿

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Hanchan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 对内做哥哥最粘腻的软糖，对外做哥哥最锐利的武器。
Relationships: Han Jisung|Han/Bang Chan
Kudos: 9





	城灿

哥哥有性癖。  
韩知城早就知道这一点。  
他沉默地为哥哥保守着这个秘密。

迷路的成员们没有见过方灿对着陌生男人媚眼如丝如膏糖般黏黏糊糊索求亲吻和爱抚的骚样。除了韩知城。  
从电梯里就死死相拥着好似要被壮硕男人揉进身体里的方灿被猛推到电梯外的墙壁上，紧跟着双腕被束缚住摁在墙面上，密布的吻暴风疾雨般落在他脸颊和肩颈上，在强硬的攻势下方灿桃花眼好似汪了春水，急喘声辅着盈盈的目光流转出来，壮硕男人胯下立时又大了一圈。  
黑衣的颀长瘦削少年一手插在裤兜里倚在走廊尽头的黑暗中，指间一点火星明灭不定。  
他轻轻咳嗽了一声。  
男人听见了，敏锐地放开了面色绯红的方灿，不自在地整整衣领。  
韩慢步上前把方灿搂进臂弯里。回头淡淡地扫了男人一眼：  
“到门口就别做这些事了。到处都可能有八卦记者。把他交给我吧。”明明说着礼貌的话，男人却莫名从少年身上感到一种极强的压迫力，望着消失在走廊尽头两个紧紧相贴的背影，男人后知后觉打了个冷战。  
韩在门口把喝醉的哥哥摁在墙上，细细打量他各外柔顺的眉眼。只要看见韩知城，就会舒展开的眉眼。韩知城熟悉得不能再熟悉、梦里梦外都大胆肖想的眉眼。  
于是真的伸手用指尖去勾勒轮廓，一点一点，冰凉游走。激得满脸飞霞的方灿终于翕动着长睫毛睁开懵懂的双眼。  
韩知城俯身亲了上去。  
方灿轻轻哼了一声，像是被刺激到了，但还是乖乖地任韩摆布，他在他面前一向那么乖的，逆来顺受，韩知城最讨厌他这样。准确地说，是最讨厌哥哥在别的人面前这个模样。  
这个样子的哥，只消看一眼……就硬了啊。

卧室里只是微弱地亮着小夜灯，深蓝色温和的光线只是把气氛渲染得更加暧昧。  
韩精致的脸因不知名的情愫变得妖艳，方灿坐在床边被迫抬起下巴和韩接吻。金色刘海下迷离的双眼令他好像一个清纯又风尘的留洋女学生，迫于生计下海的那种。这么一想，韩果然又更硬了些。  
他温柔地拨开方灿额前的刘海。  
“哥为什么非要把自己交给外面那些花花公子呢？”韩盯着方灿漂亮的混血儿一般深邃的眼睛，因情欲的蒸腾变得水光潋滟，他低下头深深埋进哥哥的颈窝，熟悉的香气立刻侵袭了他的感官，韩知城这个时候就特别安心，好像自己变成了一个小小的婴儿，蜷缩在母亲温暖的怀抱，是他难以割舍独属于哥哥的依恋。  
“其实哥需要的话，”韩知城闷闷地说：“我也可以的。”  
方灿的手下意识地环上他的肩，被带回自己房间，他好似清醒了一些，任弟弟软糖似的黏在自己身上，轻声说：“你还小。哥不能那样。”  
韩知城想想这么多年来，自己和灿哥明明最先认识，后来又来了彰彬那个走到哪张扬到哪的臭小子跟他在哥面前争宠，两个人较劲似的无论从哪方面说都要赢过对方，当然包括得到哥更多的关注和偏爱。  
而从这一点上说，韩并没有完全的自信认为自己赢了。并不是哥给谁的爱少一点，而是他给所有人都是没有节制的真诚的爱和付出。按理说韩知城早该习惯了他这种队长作风，可是事情就是这样巧，他比认识迷路队长更早认识方灿。  
他可以忍受在所有人面前无私付出的那个leader，但在他韩知城面前，哥必须是那块又软又甜的，无忧无虑的，只属于他的独属巧克力。

“韩尼是我们SKZ的武器。”方灿说到韩知城，眉眼和语气都是满满的自豪。韩知城为了一直看到哥这个样子，发誓要把业务做到顶尖。  
想要保护喜欢的人，这样的想法，就像达摩克斯之剑，悬在少年一腔热血和决意搭建成宫殿柱梁上。  
对内做哥哥最粘腻的软糖，对外做哥哥最锐利的武器。

平日里安抚完哥哥，看着他安心入睡后就悄悄回到自己房间的韩觉得今天的灿哥有些不一样。他好像一直在出汗，细密的汗珠把金发黏成一绺又一绺，贴着额头，双颊的绯红也更深了，压抑的低喘越发急促，韩知城敏锐地想到：哥并没和那男人做。  
“为什么？”他哑着嗓子问方灿。  
方灿偏过头避开他的视线：“我……呼……我没事,你先回去，我一会儿就可以了。”  
“哥你现在的样子很糟糕啊。”韩知城两手撑在方灿头的两侧，冷不防地低下头去舔上了方灿敏感的耳垂，后者一惊，发出不受控制的呻吟，立刻伸手捂住了嘴。  
韩知城笑着拉开他的手，低声说：“别挡，我想听哥叫，真好听。”  
方灿眼中的媚色渐深，黑色的贴身衬衣被兴奋的少年用力一扯，露出因害羞而染上粉红的胸膛来，韩知城低下头去用牙齿咬出一排牙印，果然就和花栗鼠啃坚果一样毫不客气，方灿吃痛倒吸了一口冷气。  
韩知城吻了吻他的侧颈，为哥哥取下坚硬的耳饰，糯湿滚烫的舌头在耳廓里打转，引得方灿紊乱地喘息，他扯下自己腰间的皮带，麻利地把哥哥一只手束在床头柜上，另一只手手腕被紧紧摁住，膝盖顶开哥哥的两条腿 一边用硬挺的下体摩擦哥哥的鼠蹊部一边把手伸进哥哥的裤子隔着内裤揉搓那团半抬头的物什，方灿咬住下唇还是从唇边溢出破碎的呻吟。  
韩知城偏着头像个好奇的小孩一样打量着方灿带着难耐神色的脸，低下头去用唇舌撬开哥哥的双唇：“我不是说了吗？叫出来，我想听。”  
方灿平日里觉得很搞笑很可爱的韩尼，在床上果然和在舞台上一样，又霸道又细腻，把他敏感的部位挨个吸嘬了一遍，特别是奶头，吸得“咂咂”作响，方灿羞得恨不得找地缝钻进去，但又在末梢神经传递来的酥麻感飞速蹿遍全身时缴械投降，呻吟着求弟弟轻一点，受不住了。  
上身下体脆弱的地方都被韩拿捏在手里，方灿就像一只泪汪汪的小狗等待主人的施舍，等着韩知城放过他的乳尖和马眼，好把堆积的情欲都宣泄。  
韩知城还在逗他：“哥叫我一声，把我叫高兴了就放过你。”  
方灿无奈软软糯糯地先后喊了“韩尼”，“亲爱的弟弟”，“坏蛋”之后，韩知城一把扯下他的裤子把哥哥一条腿抬起来低下头去用唇瓣堵住了方灿胡乱叫着称谓的嘴。  
蘸满了润滑油的两指就不由分说地探入了温暖的甬道。方灿腰身一僵，不受控制地被带着臀部向上挺了挺，更多地将性器送入韩知城手中。韩知城把手指微屈，恶意地向某个凸起的地方顶了顶，引得方灿身体一颤，发出一声哭腔。  
“是这里吗？”韩知城明知故问。“哥的开关。”  
方灿看向他的眼神几乎是在求饶了，韩知城退出了一些，却立刻送入更多手指。狭窄炙热的甬道把他的手指紧紧地吸裹着，韩知城胯下之物滚烫得吓人，他没再犹豫，拉下裤链，把阳具送入了哥哥被高高抬起的两腿之间。  
韩知城一边吃力地将开拓后尺寸也有些过余的性器向内送一边在哥哥耳边说着骚话：“哥果然不行啊，23了还跟处似的，也太紧了吧。”方灿哪里说的出话，一手指甲陷进了床头柜的木缝，一手把被单揪变了形。  
完全插入以后韩知城把手指插进方灿的小卷毛里抚摸，一边喟叹：“哥这个样子只有我见过吧？又很难受又爽的样子，又浪又骚的可爱的样子。”说着便抵着方灿的前列腺又狠又准地碾磨起来，方灿的呻吟走了音：“韩……韩，不要……不要顶那里……哥，哥不行……”  
韩知城撅着嘴一副天真的样子，下体撞击的速度却越来越快，方灿被撞得泪光闪闪，生理性或心理上受辱的眼泪打湿了睫毛，喉头发出破碎的哽咽和呻吟，被掐着下巴强行接吻，还要回答弟弟的问题：“哥，你到底要叫我啥，想好了吗？”  
方灿射精受阻，前列腺又被一波又一波施加刺激，几近崩溃。韩知城把他翻过身重新插入又准又狠地刺激到那点时再也受不住，尖叫喘息着胡乱喊了一通：“老公，韩老公，不要……呜嗯……哈……老公别这样……你放过我吧韩尼……知城，呼……哈……”  
韩知城舔着他的眼泪，满意地撸撸他的头毛，“这才是我的好哥哥。”  
按在哥哥阴茎顶端的手指挪开的同时，用力挺进哥哥身体里，伴随着方灿失魂的淫叫和韩舒畅的喟叹，终于两人都射了，方灿因为过分的高潮压抑射精后一直在余韵里战栗了许久，被韩知城抱进怀里像小孩一样宽慰着。  
韩知城把哥哥的手牵起来吻了吻手背，魇足地揽住哥哥的腰，为他解开束缚手腕的皮带，紧紧地把哥哥抱在怀里。

“형님, 사랑합니다。”

지금 내 심정은 모두 반대야  
지금 이 순간이 잠시 멈췄으면 좋겠어  
시간아 이제 여기 있지 말고 딴 데 가


End file.
